


Night Fears

by Eliizabethx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliizabethx/pseuds/Eliizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She woke with a start and a gasp, abruptly sitting up in bed and furiously wiping at the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Despite consciously being aware of the fact that it had only been a dream, and she wasn’t truly back in Tevinter, that didn’t stop her body from shaking with panic or her breaths to calm from their erratic pattern or her tears to cease falling.</p><p>She vaguely realized she was starting to panic, though unsurprisingly, the realization didn’t do anything for that either."</p><p>  --------<br/>A little drabble going into a little bit of my newest inquisitor's history/background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Fears

_“Is this it then?”_

_“Yes, marvelous isn’t she?” He was always giddy for any chance to show off his favorite trinket, and as always she stood perfectly still as they paced around her like birds of prey inspecting their next meal._

_He had dressed her in more elaborate clothing than she usually wore, on account of his guests. So she stood in a high-collared sleeveless top in a rich blue see-through fabric, and a sarong colored black and gray, with a blue metallic filigree pattern along the edges of the skirt and top._

_The collar she wore around her neck was abnormally tight today from resting over the high fabric of her top, resulting in it rubbing her neck uncomfortably due to the pressure from her collar._

_“Surprisingly,” the woman agreed._

_“Yes, I would have thought the females would be just as homely as the other beasts," commented the man, still walking around her. Every now and then he would reach out and prod her, or tug at a piece of her hair. “I’ve never seen one of their females before.”_

_“I hadn’t even realized they would have any, honestly.” The woman spoke up, laughing falsely._

_He laughed as well. “Well, mine is obviously quite the exception in any case. In fact–”_

_He paused, and gestured the other two closer, as though the walls might overhear him. “I suspect she may be a half-breed!” He said it with the enthusiasm of one discussing a major scandal._

_The woman gasped delicately. “No! A half-breed, as in..?” She let her sentence trail off with a properly horrified expression, though if you looked closely enough you could see the morbid fascination and curiosity in her eyes. “Can you even imagine?”_

_The other man appeared utterly intrigued though, an odd little glint to his eyes as he went back to observing her. “How scandalous.” He sounded utterly thrilled about it._

_The way the man was watching her was making her skin crawl, so she boldly met his stare hoping it would make him uncomfortable and force him to look away (as she found generally happened when she met people’s gaze). It seemed to have the opposite effect though, as the man merely smiled._

_Though, she wasn’t certain “smile” was exactly the right word for it._

_“Her eyes are rather fascinating, aren’t they?” The man glanced away towards the other two, but then he turned back to her with that same unsettling smile. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to part with her?”_

_Her eyes widened in surprise and she dropped her gaze immediately, though not before she saw a smug look cross the other man’s face._

_Her master seemed just as surprise but there was also amusement there. “I’m afraid not, no.”_

_“Oh, come now Atlas! Surely we can work something out.” The man insisted._

_“Ah, boys and their toys.” The woman spoke up, she had forgotten about her for a moment. “I do believe this is where I shall take my leave. So good of you to show us your pet Atlas, we really must speak again soon.”_

_Both men bid her farewell and then her master lead the other man to his office, to talk “business”. Here meaning her._

She woke with a start and a gasp, abruptly sitting up in bed and furiously wiping at the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Despite consciously being aware of the fact that it had only been a dream, and she wasn’t truly back in Tevinter, that didn’t stop her body from shaking with panic or make her breaths calm from their erratic pattern or her tears cease falling.

She vaguely realized she was heading towards a panic-attack, though unsurprisingly, the realization didn’t do anything for that either.

“It’s alright. He can’t find you here.”

She startled at the voice and the touch to her shoulder. When she looked up Cole was standing at the side of her bed.

He must have felt her pain and fear. He looked at her with sympathy.

“Nobody here would let him take you again.” He sat down on the side of her bed and held one of her hands reassuringly in his. “I wouldn’t let him, neither would the others.”

She gripped his hand like a lifeline, bowing her head as her tears came again.

“I’ll protect you, Azizah.” He said it so earnestly she couldn’t help but look up.

His expression was one of complete determination, and that was when she let herself crumple.

He used his grip on her hand to pull her closer, and then wrapped his arms around her.

“Thank you, Cole," she whispered against his shoulder.

“You’re welcome,” he said. He started stroking her hair and humming a tune she’d never heard before, and she slowly calmed and relaxed. Eventually, she fell back to sleep and she dreamt of nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ♥
> 
> If you'd like to know more about Azizah you can ask me questions on my Tumblr, [ElvhenWitch](http://www.elvhenwitch.tumblr.com), or check out my inspiration blog, [Lady-Azariah](http://lady-azariah.tumblr.com/tagged/Azizah-Adaar).


End file.
